


Artwork for Tentacle Big Bang 2014

by danceswithgary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, Digital Art, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Tentacle Big Bang 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Tentacle Big Bang 2014

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Myxophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746086) by [Del_Rion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion). 



Author's selection  


Alternate  


**Author's Note:**

> I chose sea anemone tentacles to work with and decided to create a font with them, which turned out to be quite an endeavor, so I ended up just making the letters I needed and no more. :-D


End file.
